Tony the Talking Clock
Information Tony the Talking Clock was the second teacher in the Don't Hug Me I'm Scared series. He teaches the three main characters about time and its importance. Appearance Tony is circular wall clock with a dark blue trim, a blue face, four yellow marks indicating the time, and the clock hands placed look like a red mustache. Tony also wears white gloves and a bow-tie with an hourglass design on the inside. He has long legs and arms, and bright red shoes. Quotes *"There is always time for a song." *"Time is a tool you can put on the wall or wear on your wrist." *"The past is far behind us, the future doesn't exist." *"Time Is a ruler to measure the day, it doesn't go backwards only one way." *"Watch it go round like a merry-go-round, going so fast like a merry-go-round." *"It's quarter to nine, time to have a bath." *"Scrub scrub scrub 'till the water's brown!" *"Let's go on a journey, a journey through TIME!" *"The time is changing all the time." *"It's time to go to time!" *"Don't be stupid, friends!" *"There is a time and place for mucking around!" *"Time went new and got old like history, stuff from the past went into a mystery." *"But look a computer!" *"Look at the time!" *"It helps us make pizza, it keeps things in line." *"Time is important and I am a clock." *"Meh, meh, meh, meh, meh, meh, MEH, MEH, MEH, MEH, MEH, MEH!! *"Sunrise, sunset, night and day, the changing seasons, the smell of hay. Look at your hair grow, isn't strange? How time makes your appearance change?" *"It's out of my hands, I'm only a clock... Don't worry, i'm sure you'll be fine. But eventually, everyone runs out of time." '''' Trivia *His name was revealed in a Dazed interview with Becky Sloan and Joe Pelling. *He seems to pick on Bird Guy the most. *In Don't Hug Me, I'm Scared 3, Tony made a brief cameo in the background behind Yellow Guy's initiation throne, but he appeared in black and white and a little different, standing next to Sketchbook. *Tony is voiced by Baker Terry, who voices many other characters throughout the series. *Earlier, he states, 'The future doesn't exist!' but he soon states 'Everything's cool: it's the future!' **This supports the theme that the teachers usually contradict themselves. *Tony appears once again in Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 6 as a cameo and was in the original thumbnail. **Also, in the bedroom there's a wall clock with the same Tony colors. **The same clock appears later in the "teacher machine." *Tony's pronunciation of pizza as "pizzer" has become a common joke among fans, and even a meme. *He appears in the digital world from DHMIS 4 as a hidden easter egg. *Tony's bow-tie disappears throughout the video. **This is due to the fact that two Tony the Talking Clocks were made. ***One uses faintly visible strings to operate the mouth and does not have a bow-tie. ***The other has a bow-tie, but has four cross-hairs to add a mouth in during post-production. *The picture between the 'past' and 'future' that he shows is the painting of the clown Yellow Guy painted in episode 1, still covered in oil. *He made a cameo in the "Wakey wakey" trailer (and in the DHMIS TV pilot) as a wall clock. Strangely, in this cameo, he appears with bow tie and face, so probably he came to life, despise the fact he doesn't have any role in the episode. *He doesn't seem to move in the trailer. Category:Characters Category:Teachers Category:Antagonists Category:Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 2 Category:Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 6 Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Future Episodes Category:Wakey Wakey Category:Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 3 Category:Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 4 Category:Puppets